


Pearly Whites

by riyku



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/pseuds/riyku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen really likes Jared's teeth.  That's it.  That's the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearly Whites

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/4214.html?thread=700278#t700278) over at [](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/profile)[spn_masquerade](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/).

Jared's a biter. Jensen likes that about him.

The first time it happens, it's innocent enough, takes Jensen by surprise. They're on the couch at Jared's place, take-out feast spread in front of them and when Jensen reaches across to steal the last spring roll Jared snatches his wrist, plants his teeth with a snap, quick and sharp. Jensen yanks his arm back with a strangled sound and Jared raises an eyebrow at him, crunches on his newly won spring roll while Jensen watches the teeth marks on his wrist turn from a pained white to a warm, gently throbbing pink.

"Sorry," Jared says, mouth still full. "Came across harder than I thought." He swallows, and when Jensen doesn't say anything he goes on, "You okay?"

Jensen nods, still feels like something has vacuumed all the air out of the room. His cock is getting thick and damp in his pants and his face feels hot. He holds his arm out toward Jared and quietly says, "Do it again."

A dark look immediately replaces Jared's concern and he pauses for a moment. He's so keyed into Jensen and that's probably the best thing about him: his lack of judgment, how he never wastes time or asks silly questions when it really matters. He bypasses Jensen's wrist and goes for his forearm instead, up near the ditch of his elbow where there's more meat, something more for him to hang onto, licks at one particular spot then pulls his lips back, small flash of a white snarl before he latches on.

Jensen's hips shoot up, clear the couch and he moans as Jared worries the skin between his teeth for a second. He pulls off and grins at Jensen, curls his tongue around his canine, his teeth so white and slick with spit. The marks on Jensen's forearm are filling with blood, small dings in the unique shape of Jared's teeth, crowded on the bottom and a little flat on the top. Imperfectly perfect all around.

"Is this new?" Jared asks, running his thumb along the rising bruises, easing the sting.

"Not really," Jensen says, and plants one hand on Jared's chest, shoves him back against the couch and slides to the floor, shoulders his way between Jared's legs. He gets his hand down his own pants as he proceeds to suck Jared's brains out through his dick, comes so hard that he sees stars afterward, and doesn't even care that Jared's leaving greasy fingerprints all over his shirt.

~*~*~*~

It changes over time, becomes specific. It's not about the pain, although Jensen has always thought that a tiny amount of pain makes the rest of it that much better. So maybe it's a little about the pain, or the _potential_ for pain, knowing it's always possible while at the same time trusting that Jared would never hurt him unless he asks for it, not without explicit consent.

It's more about Jared's teeth, as unique to Jared as his thumbprint. How he sucks on them when he's thinking, how he'll forget himself sometimes and pick at the small crooked one up top with his fingernail. The feeling of them so hard and slick and sharp when Jensen slides his tongue inside of Jared's mouth and licks at them. Deep. So deep, front and back, over each little ridge and all the hollows in between. And Jared just _lets_ him, gets off on the attention, never says a word when Jensen can't manage to wrench his eyes away from Jared's mouth as he speaks. Smiles bigger whenever Jensen's in the room, chews on his own lips and times it to see how long Jensen can go before he breaks.

"C'mon," Jensen says, hardly more than a sigh. He falls against the wall in the hallway, lets it bear the brunt of his weight. "Open up."

Jared's on his knees and Jensen loves the view from up here, from this particular angle, two fingers under Jared's chin to tip his face up, his thumb following the line of Jared's sealed lips. Jensen's hard already, cock leaking and making his boxers sticky, throbbing with the lightspeed of his heartbeat.

The look Jared gives him is all feigned, teasing innocence, a wide-eyed puppy dog wanting to please but not quite knowing how, at least until Jensen pries his fingers between Jared's lips and traces his teeth, all lined up like little soldiers. Jared opens wider, curls his tongue around Jensen's fingers, a soft, wet contrast as Jensen explores every familiar shape, fucks in and out of Jared's mouth, dives in deeper to feel the peaks of his molars, the sharpness of his canines. He scrapes his thumb along Jared's flat bottom row of teeth, pushes it all the way in, as far as it can go, and breathes out a shuddery moan as Jared sucks on it.

Jared's eyelids flutter nearly closed, his happy hum vibrates along Jensen's spine and Jensen can't get his pants open and his dick pulled out fast enough, just knowing that Jared's getting off on this as much as he is. Jared's fingers are smart and fast on the buckle of Jensen's belt and together they shove at Jensen's pants, manage to pull them down to his hips. Jensen jacks himself from base to tip a couple of times, just enough to milk out a thin drip of precome.

Jared's ready for him, teeth gritted shut and his lips pulled back and they both moan when Jensen rubs the tip of his dick against the hard surface of his teeth, makes them even slicker, shine just a tiny bit brighter. Holding back isn't an option, and Jensen hooks his thumb into the corner of Jared's mouth, makes a space for himself and slips his cock in, rides the tight space between Jared's cheek and his teeth. It's slippery and hot, the inside of Jared's cheek like a silk glove, so very soft and smooth against the contrast of hard, ridged bone. Incredibly tight and wet. The outline of his cock is plainly visible, the rounded tip and flared head moving inside of Jared's mouth as Jensen pushes in further and further, shallow thrusts growing longer every time.

Jensen's hazy, totally blown away, fucking his fingers in and out of Jared's mouth, skidding them along Jared's cheek until his face is sloppy with spit. Jared doesn't look away, not once, watches Jensen as if doing exactly that is the whole point. He opens wider, spreads his palms on Jensen's hips and urges him to ride his mouth, swallows him down all the way, nose buried in Jensen's pubes and throat working all around him.

With only a handful of seconds to spare Jensen pulls out, gasping. He fists his dick, only a couple fast pumps before he comes all over Jared's mouth, strings of spunk landing on Jared's teeth and dripping onto his tongue, his lips, running down his chin. Jared doesn't bother to clean himself up, knows Jensen likes to take care of that himself.

He staggers to his feet and gives Jensen a sloppy kiss, all tongue and teeth and salty-bitter, then he backs off, hands Jensen a grin that's just as wrecked as his face, then slides a finger inside of Jensen's mouth, chuckles low as Jensen sucks on it.

"Y'know," Jared says, "I like yours too."

\--fin


End file.
